There have been known a preview function which displays preview data on a previewer before executing printing by a printing apparatus. For example, in an information processing apparatus having Microsoft Windows (registered trademark) installed therein, a printer driver has an independent spooler, separately from a spooler of the operating system (OS), and a preview function is implemented using the independent spooler. Further, in another information processing apparatus, although the spooler of the OS is used, a file is read out from the spooler and a file for preview is generated.
For example, there have been disclosed a related-art technology which implements a preview function in following order. First, when the OS receives a print instruction from an application, document data of a print target is converted into intermediate data, which is then stored in an EMT (Enhanced Metafile) spooler. When a print instruction is additionally received, a previewer is started up. After that, the previewer requests a print processor, which is provided by the printer driver, to generate preview data for preview, and the print processor reads out the data of a preview target from an EMF spool file and enables a printer graphics driver, which is provided by the printer driver, to generate preview data. The previewer receives a notification of completion of the generation of the preview data and displays the preview data.